Doctor Who - The Strange Doctor
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: Ashley is a normal girl, except for some reason, everything the Doctor did, she was there in some way. Ashley had seen him with many companians, but when the world is in danger, can Ashley find Rose Tyler to help save the day, or will it be the end of reality? Followes the Stolen Planet story line, just with a different take and twist. Then it will continue.


**This is a story I'm working on, it follows Ashley, with the Doctor, and just so you know, I don't like OCs, so Ashley won't be permanent, she's just there to keep the plot moving, this will mostly be about Rose and the Doctor.**

The Doctor was a strange man, that's what Ashley decided. He was the strangest man she had ever known, she had not met another man who could run around in sand shoes and not look too strange. But, there was no doubt that he was a strange man. He would waltz in and out of her life at random times. Like on her seventh birthday he had showed up at the party unannounced with a blonde haired girl. Again when she was ten she had met him at the park, that's when she learned his name.

On her thirteenth birthday he had shown up at her school when weird things started happening, instead this time he claimed he was , the new teacher, the blonde girl had been with him as well, along with others. Before she knew it school was cancelled for two months for repairs.

When she was fifteen there was an alien invasion, during Christmas, the Doctor was there, though she didn't realize he was until she could have sworn she saw him with a redheaded girl in a wedding dress afterwards.

When she was sixteen the Master had taken over the Earth and she spent over a year in hiding listening to stories of Martha Jones, the woman who helped save the world. Then one day Ashley had woken up to the world perfectly normal was it was before that master had taken over, and no had remembered what had happened. Except her, and of course Martha Jones, who had turned once again into another face that walked the busy streets.

Not too long after, she had to witness her aunt's death, after trying a new fat away miracle pill, fat squares had walked out of her and she had passed away. And later that night she saw many of the fat squares rising up into a beam of light.

When she was seventeen she had found journals of a woman who had known him and the red haired woman, they had solved a mystery that involved a giant bee and aliens. The Doctor was a mystery, but never ceased to amaze her. How had he been alive years ago?

She had try to explain to her sister and brother what she had figured out and they called her crazy. How could a man travel in time, and why would he keep popping up in Ashley's life.

She is now eighteen, and things have been sane as they can be. She continued to spend her days in the library reading book after book, she had read up on time travel, and any reference of the Doctor she could find. It was surprisingly easy to find traces of him throughout history. He seemed to be there to save they day all the time.

The only thing she couldn't figure out was why she kept finding him everywhere. In every journal, it was like she didn't even have to try to have a connection to him. Sometimes she found mentions of the Doctor, but he would be described differently, but Ashley knew in her heart that it was the Doctor all the same.

As Ashley wrote in her journal she felt a shift in the ground, her first thought was Earthquake. She fell off her chair and immediately crawled under her desk and shifted her weight into the wall behind her, and holding on the the legs of the desk for her life. It went on for a couple seconds. Then everything was silent.

"ASHLEY!", she could hear her mother yell. "ASHLEY, SARAH, LUCAS!" She screamed looking for Ashley and her siblings.

"Here!", yelled Ashley to her mother. She saw her mother run into her room, looking quite dizzy.

"Are you okay?", asked her mother worried. Ashley nodded yes when they heard a scream.

"Look out the window!", they heard Lucas call to them from the next room. They then heard Ashley's sister Sarah scream again.

Ashley and her mother walked over to the window and looked out. They could see other planets, more than twenty. And there were not stars or moon in sight.

"Oh God, the stars are went out.", said her mother.

"I don't think we're in the milky way anymore mom.", said Ashley in response.

)000(

 **I Hope you liked that chapter, please tell me what you think in a review.**


End file.
